


So when you say you’re insecure about my feelings(I don’t take you serious)

by madirosee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Non-Canon Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madirosee/pseuds/madirosee
Summary: Just something I was thinking about and sounded better in my head.Wanda is insecure about Natashas feelings and doesn’t know what to think.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 38





	So when you say you’re insecure about my feelings(I don’t take you serious)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while and this is my first time writing a fanfic about then also this sounded better in my head.

“but you don’t LOVE me” wanna screamed...

( _Natasha and Wanda had been fighting for the better part of an hour now and it all started with such a small thing. But one thing she knew for sure is that Natasha didn’t know how she had let Wanda believe that for so long. Of course she loved her she just didn’t know how to say it._

_Red room was still effecting her and in infuriated Natasha. She loves Wanda more than anything, Wanda makes her feel like something more than what she was taught to be. She never shames her, or makes her think she is less than because of her past and Natasha still could fucking say those three little words._

_Wanda knew about Natasha inner struggle to say those words and even though Nat showed how much she cared for Wanda but she always had this hope that Nat would say it to her even though she has never said it to anyone before.)_

“ Of course i do what do you mean?” Nat spoke softly as she slowly went to wipe the angry tears streaming down Wandas face while she slowly felt her own begin falling down.

“Then why won’t you say it?” Wanda asked looking slightly defeated.

“ I didn’t know I had to...” Nat said searching Wandas beautiful green eyes before she continued.

“ You make me feel strong when I feel weak, you are the ONLY one who can calm my nightmares, I -i search for you whenever i’m in a crowed roo-GOD Wanda of course I fucking love you!” Nat says with tears streaming down her face.

“yeah?” Wanda asked her voice sounding small.

Nat nodded “ I love you so much,baby.”

“I love you too.”

the end


End file.
